pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:W-Frosty/Archive 2
/Archive /ninja!--Reason.decrystallized 09:43, 16 July 2008 (EDT) I am first easy!Edti ftw Massive 11:39, 16 July 2008 (EDT) I think I archived right, if I didn't go suck a donkey. anywai FURST! Frosty No U! 08:52, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :U cant first ur own page, I GET FIRST!!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:52, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :: NO U Frosty No U! 08:53, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::No u. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:55, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::No me! I get furst.Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - GuildWiki 09:40, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::No U. Frosty No U! 09:41, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'm first to be second =3 Fox007 09:42, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::No U. Frosty No U! 09:43, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Oh dang. there's a duble 0 agent in the room.Oh ya... No U, and im still bigger than u? wot?? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - GuildWiki 10:01, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::This page is full of "srs bsns" Frosty No U! 10:03, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Mee are nub. wot dus "srs bsns" meen? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - GuildWiki 10:07, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::It means, "Srs Bsns" Frosty No U! 10:07, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Srs Bsns Frosty No U! 10:08, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Serious Business nub =P --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:09, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I sed i ws nub. But now u are nub for calling me nub. NUB!. I am the shiz at rock-apaper-siccors. , and yes, it IS siccors Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:27, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::My scissors cuts your rock --'Sazzy ' 12:30, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Omg, u must be like superman on steroids, or at least ur scissors are Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:33, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Best damn scissors money can buy. --'Sazzy ' 12:35, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::My ballsack doubles up as a pair of scissors. Frosty No U! 12:35, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Well my rock splits open your ballsack Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:44, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::I'VE GOT BALLS OF STEEL Frosty No U! 12:44, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::I've got a really really strong rock Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:45, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::I'VE GOT BALLS OF STEEL Frosty No U! 12:45, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::And my strong rock pwns Steel! Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 12:59, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::My scissors are still the best of all. --'Sazzy ' 13:12, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::My Rock is still best actually Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 14:14, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Companion Cube > All. Frosty No U! 14:15, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :First without ninka > u --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:17, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::Me > Companion Cube > Noobs Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson]] - talk 14:20, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::NUKLR BOMB!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:23, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Stone Sheath RAMPAGE!!!! DO IT!!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:47, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :d(*.*d) to Frosty. If it wasn't for that build he made, I would've never gotten the idea :O. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:48, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::Except that was at the bottom of the W/Me Ursan, which seems to have disappeared... It said something like, "Consider combining with Stone Sheath or Greater Conflagration." So ur a little late to the party. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:53, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::Any/Me Ursan Ups Fox007 14:21, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol, thought it was W/Me >_< WTF @ myself... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:27, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Anyway, if we have Build: Team - Polar Bearway then we can have that, right? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:29, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::i can make an ice ursan way and earthy ursan way =3 Fox007 14:32, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Archiving you fail. The first archive should be called Archive_1 not just Archive. gg. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:53, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :You can always have just 1 archive and when u archive add it onto the end of the previous one. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:35, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::I just copied Skakids, since he didn't do no fancy shit. Frosty No U! 17:36, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::Oh no! what is this?! this isn't trolling. So this can't be Frosty's userpage! Please tell me directiosn to it? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 17:41, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::There is a shortcut, something like Alt+F4 Frosty No U! 17:43, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::REALLY?! I thought it was right at companion cube lane? no? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 17:56, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Left, then ALT+F4, my mistake. Frosty No U! 17:56, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::NO! that's directions to you mum's back passage Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 17:58, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Mum jokes died, well, before you were born... Frosty No U! 18:00, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::And how old are you? 7883 Gazillion years young? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 18:01, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::4 Frosty No U! 18:01, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::OMG! so am i Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 18:02, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::t 4 Frosty No U! 18:03, 18 July 2008 (EDT)7 Echo ranger Rapta is mean, now gogo make echogon because of cool name Brandnew. 14:20, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :Idd, Echogon, wtf would you Echo? Frosty No U! 14:32, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::Echo the name! Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 14:49, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::Echo Aggressive Refrain ofcourse. --84.24.206.123 14:51, 19 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Echo Barbed Spear tbh Frosty No U! 14:53, 19 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Stop sucking, echo Ballad of Restoration is pretty epic gogogogogoogogogogogoogogogogogoogogogo. Brandnew. 20:18, 19 July 2008 (EDT) LOOOOOOOL! Chilling Victory - And the extra damage is still conditional, and it can't be spammed as much. Frosty No U! 08:01, 11 July 2008 (EDT) BLASPHEMY!! U always argued its pro pro woot woot oO:P Massive 05:39, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :It is still awesome, but the version I posted up is a free + damage attack, Chilling Still owns, but Symbolic takes a new twist on things. Frosty No U! 05:59, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Still Blashpemy!!!111!Massive 17:44, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Damnit, help me get this build featured. Big (<3) PEW!! 21:48, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Your Minion Bomber Might have to wait a couple days. Or you might want to contact a BM or admin who isn't knee-deep in the giant pool of shit that is the GoR Sin. :P Just thought I'd drop by. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 09:47, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Yea, may have to, who is a nice friendly admin I can speak to about build (seriously, cause that is not delete worthy). Frosty No U! 09:49, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Auron, DE, Armond, or even Eronth (whose been slightly more active nowadays). There's not a reason it should've been deleted so suddenly, and if it was, it's a violation of PvXwiki:Build Deletion. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:50, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::U mean the bomber on ur sandbox i helped make better? or another one? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:52, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Look at the builds I created (bottom of userpage) in testing, it was a general minion bomber using IV instead of Jagged, left it there since I am confident it will be re-instated. Frosty No U! 09:55, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I would've WELL'd it, tbh. Jagged on a bomber is far more powerful than IV. Could be a variant though, I guess. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:58, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::It has a fairly different usage though, Jagged can only be used every 15 seconds, where as IV can be used every 5, and is guarenteed to cause a nice big exlosions, as well as support your team in make the first few minions. Frosty No U! 10:00, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::If you have MSN messenger, you can reach Armond at mc_vcw@hotmail.com. Otherwise, his talk page is usually open for visitors. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 10:15, 24 July 2008 (EDT) O Hai ^ Amorality 10:13, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Oh, Hello there. Frosty No U! 10:19, 24 July 2008 (EDT) GooD Tip ;D Since you love making tip and since we are sooo good critiscm friends and u made the Shove Sin, maybe you like this idea ;D - Deadly Haste, Sig of Judgement? Deadly HAtse = 50% recharge and 50% faster cast on half ranged skills ;D ~GogoMassive 16:25, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :half-ranged spells — Skakid 16:26, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Signet + spells Fox007 16:27, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::the description says spells. before they changed SoJ, there weren't any half-ranged signets. does it actually work? (i mean, have you tested it?)--Reason.decrystallized 16:34, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::RA = New testing ground. Frosty No U! 16:37, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ye might be spell only, i dont have GW aviable for 3weeks so can anyone check it if they bother :/ Massive 16:39, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Just about to, if it doesn't what a waste I am going to be to the team. Frosty No U! 16:41, 24 July 2008 (EDT) laawl^^^YOu can take Dancing daggers:P Massive 16:42, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :It doesn't work, thought so. Frosty No U! 16:44, 24 July 2008 (EDT) PFF :P Yeye Good try atleast^^ Massive 16:47, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Btw can you also Rate this builds ;D http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/D_Haze_Gank http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_GvG_Conjure_Zealot http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Stunning_Fury Thx ill give your builds a rating too^^ Massive 16:49, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :voted on two, the GvG one needs a little work still. Frosty No U! 17:02, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Keystone Build:Me/Mo Keystone Mesmer Im pretty sure you made it, and its other now.. tbh its pretty decent :/ Massive 17:16, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :it's other worthy, outplayed by pretty much all signet mesmer, including the one I am righting up. Frosty No U! 17:20, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Interesting RA Team Me using Fast Casting Soul Binder, an Ele Augury of Death Ride the Lightning Spiker, a Poison Arrow Degen Spammer and a WoH Shield Bash Monk. We got 17, which may not be a lot but we beat balanced in TA, dual frontline with a necro WoD, That harsh condition shit, it was pretty funny. Frosty No U! 03:20, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :My RA team beat TA teams with me just being the only person who can heal with a scribe's insight Smiter... And the other guys in my team weren't good either. But slap SoH on some noob RA melee and you have a good chance of winning. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 03:31, 25 July 2008 (EDT) nub User talk:Godliest/Contestbox#Suggestions for upcoming contests ADD IDEA AND SIGN NUB 19px*Jebus* Is 14:16, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :DONE NUB NUB Frosty No U! 14:35, 25 July 2008 (EDT) I've been working on a build somewhat similar to it in my Sandbox: User:St._Michael/sandbox#Paraway. I'm assuming you could use it for both HA and GvG, but I'm not entirely sure on that. At first, I didn't have the Cripshot or Fast Cast Taint (the two main similarities with your build, other than the Monks, of course), but I figured they would be great for covering up all the Daze I included in the build I was working on. So, I'm wondering if it's worth submitting, or do you think it'll be tagged as a dupe of yours? XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:21, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :I'd probably add a See Also section linking to your build. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:22, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::Go with either HA or GvG, what's up with the paragons? And the only similarities are the rangers and taint, infact, just the taint. Frosty No U! 12:26, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::Well, it has a Ranger, so that's a similarity. lol I also figured that the build was flexible enough (with some changes to the Monk) to be run in both GvG and HA. The frontline Paragons are good because they can spam Sun and Moon Slash while under Dark Fury and Focused Anger, which should rival the damage of the old D-Slash (before the "FGJ!" nerf) if they were both under OoP and SoH, and they'll be unblockable while doing it. Mebbe I'll just submit it and see what everyone thinks? [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:30, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Put it in trial, no harm if it's unfavored, I do it all the time. Frosty No U! 12:31, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Frosty Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul, With a corncob pipe and a button nose And two eyes made out of coal. Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say, He was made of snow but the children Know how he came to life one day. There must have been some magic in that Old silk hat they found. For when they placed it on his head He began to dance around. O, Frosty the snowman Was alive as he could be, And the children say he could laugh And play just the same as you and me. Thumpetty thump thump, Thumpety thump thump, Look at Frosty go. Thumpetty thump thump, Thumpety thump thump, Over the hills of snow. Frosty the snowman knew The sun was hot that day, So he said, "Let's run and We'll have some fun Now before I melt away." Down to the village, With a broomstick in his hand, Running here and there all Around the square saying, Catch me if you can. He led them down the streets of town Right to the traffic cop. And he only paused a moment when He heard him holler "Stop!" For Frosty the snow man Had to hurry on his way, But he waved goodbye saying, "Don't you cry, I'll be back again some day." Thumpetty thump thump, Thumpety thump thump, Look at Frosty go. Thumpetty thump thump, Thumpety thump thump, Over the hills of snow. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:11, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :I sure hope you don't know that song by heart. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:13, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::<3 Frosty No U! 13:13, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::@Michael: Of course I do, I have it on my iPod. Actually, just Google "Frosty the Snowman lyrics" -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:15, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::All I've ever remembered from that song is Frosty the Snowman. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:26, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::It's been forever since i watched that movie ... how did they finally kill frosty?--Reason.decrystallized 16:34, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Frosty lives forever. Frosty No U! 16:35, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Shotgun and holy water. --71.229 :::::::Holy water is innefective, I am one with water, and your shotgun is a pea shooter. Frosty No U! 16:37, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I think it was Spring time, or a dog's urination. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:38, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::or piplup.--Reason.decrystallized 16:40, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Melting =/= Death for Frosty. Frosty No U! 16:41, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::It was a shotgun made out of napalm. --71.229 ::::::::::::Snow is napalm iirc /sarcasm Frosty No U! 16:51, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::snow would sting if you shot it out of a shotgun. kinda like rocksalt, except colder and it soaks your underwear.--Reason.decrystallized 16:52, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::So your saying shoot me out of a shotgun? Frosty No U! 16:53, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::We'll have to dip you in liquid nitrogen and compress you to heck first, though. Not in that order, actually. --84.24.206.123 16:55, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Your gonna need a big ass nigger shotgun Frosty No U! 16:56, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::you wouldnt know a big ass nigger shotgun if it came over and twisted off your scrotum with a monkey wrench. 19px*Jebus* Is 18:11, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::I know a big ass nigger shotgun (but it's too small for me :<) Frosty No U! 18:14, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::: fool 19px*Jebus* Is 18:16, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Bigger. Frosty No U! 18:16, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::: Its a bazooka, same thing. 19px*Jebus* Is 18:23, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::How long is saod Bazzoka? Frosty No U! 18:24, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::1337 inches. 19px*Jebus* Is 18:26, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::111 feet long, about 16 times bigger than me :> Frosty No U! 18:27, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Help needed again hey frosty, i remember you helping me quite a bit with the A/E sliver build, could you give me a hand again with another one? Ashes 15:46, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :No Problem, link meeee Frosty No U! 15:48, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ashes/Sandbox + "mooky madman" ign atm Ashes 15:56, 26 July 2008 (EDT) : omg couldn't even spell my lame ass nick xD Ashes 15:56, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::Im in RA atm, owning nubs, will be one sec Frosty No U! 15:59, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Cheers man!, Ashes 16:15, 26 July 2008 (EDT) CALLING ALL NUBS ASSEMBLE FOR GVG NIGGERTOADS. Frosty No U! 18:26, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :I'D COME IF I WERE IN SKA'S GUILD WHICH I'M NOT CAUSE I'M NOT INVITED. Brandnew. 19:45, 26 July 2008 (EDT) nigger. ::I CAN INVITE YOU DICKSHIGGER. Frosty No U! 19:45, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::: Add Frosty Goes Sin Frosty No U! 19:46, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::You don't remember mine from TA?:( Brandnew. 19:47, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Sowi. Frosty No U! 19:48, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Why didn't you take sloth's? :( Now I was busy calling tactics for only myself with dont not being on vent and our monk being bad. (tbh, it was my first time calling tactics, I was good no?) Brandnew. 20:11, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :I still Shotted them when you called :) Frosty No U! 20:22, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::Nice, but sloth does +3000 damage, so you still should've taken it. :) 217.120.229.159 20:27, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::: :< Frosty No U! 20:27, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Sloth Hunter's Shot@OVER 9000 19px*Jebus* Is 20:29, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::We need to try again sometime but this time with good people. Brandnew. 20:29, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Ups. I still don't get it. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 21:32, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :ups Frosty No U! 05:20, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Gogogo I'm so fucking talented. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:11, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :^ Frosty No U! 09:13, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ? Works, not as good as A/D version. (http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/E_Shadow_Mist&action=rate). A/D can't have perma form....robertjan 10:44, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :You don't need perma forms when running, and it is slower. Frosty No U! 10:46, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Lol 8 Great builds, 16 Good builds, 17 Other builds.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 19:22, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :I've got like 1 build out of 20 that hasn't been trashed, so kudos to you, Frosty. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:28, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::Posting a gazillion builds a wekk works. Frosty No U! 01:55, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::And obs mode --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:19, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::: :) Frosty No U! 08:20, 28 July 2008 (EDT) I saw this on obs recently. Can't recall where. You should post that. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:49, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :It would be a dupe, sorry, can't break rules nigger Frosty No U! 08:50, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::lol. "nigger Frosty". Fail. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:54, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::: :< Frosty No U! 08:55, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::If you want, you can team with me next time. But I'm very likely to run something that doesn't scream "I love dicks in my ass!" quite so loudly. Probably some kind of Korean ranger. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:00, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Saying nigger is bad guys. Saying I am racist. is not =] Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:06, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::If you were going for something clever there, you missed it by a mile. Also, I'm not offended by Frosty calling me a nigger, so I don't know why you have a problem with it? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:10, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::http://www.derrickcomedy.com/2007/08/18/spelling-bee/ Niggerfaggot Frosty No U! 09:26, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Thta thing is fucking hillarious. "Can I have a synonym please?" "Of course" (fli; through pages) "Pineapple" "Really?" "No, not really" Lol. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 09:42, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Have none of you guys heard of Derrick Comedy? if you haven't you have much to learn. Frosty No U! 09:43, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Hmm. For RA/AB/CM use: ? Brandnew. 12:31, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Don't think even RA nubs are that dumb, but some people in TA earlier make me think otherwise. Frosty No U! 13:49, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::Well, how would you react to having Defenders Zeal on you?~=o Brandnew. 14:36, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Tiem 4 Mafs first, we state that women require time and money: Women = time * money and as we all know, "time is money": Time = Money and therefore: Women = Money * Money = (Money)^2 and because "Money is the root of all evil": Money = sqrt(evil) therefore: Women = (sqrtevil)^2 and we are forced to conclude that: Women = Evil Also, Money = Men * Time and given that: Money = sqrt(Evil) this means: sqrt(Evil) = Men * Time and because Money = Time: sqrt(Evil) = Men * Money or alternatively: Money = Men * Money As you can see, Men cancels out in this equation: Men = 1 So Men = 1, and Women = Evil This proves that Men is a constant. The product of Men and Women is Children. Men*Women=Children. Substituting in 1 and Evil for Men and Women, we obtain 1*Evil=Children. Therefore Children=Evil. 19px*Jebus* Is 12:52, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :I thought Women=Time and Money. That must be the long version. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:54, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::it is xD 19px*Jebus* Is 12:59, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::You forgot the multiply in the factors of the space time continuem. Frosty No U! 13:51, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::So i herd time AND money was time + money rather than *. lrn2maths. Even as a complete maths failure I noticed that xP --'Sazzy ' 20:14, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::The maths don't work out that way though lol. ~~ 20:17, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Maths is for pussies. Frosty No U! 20:18, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Frv, that just points out that u have to cheat to make women look evil. --'Sazzy ' 20:20, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Nah... ~~ 20:22, 31 July 2008 (EDT) Cripshot I noticed ure in love with cripshot and constantly say good things about it and yet u havent even rated it. 19px*Jebus* Is 13:07, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Moar 5-5-5, pl0x. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:10, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::No point of rating Cripshot unless you can give it a 6-6-6, TBH (yes, Cripshot is also satanic). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:11, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::Should be 5-5-0 tbh Frosty No U! 13:48, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Grrr... 100px Guild Wars. Randomly closed and I now I have to restart computer to restart Guild Wars. Damn piece of shit :O -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:29, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Zee Oh Mai God, that takes like, 20 seconds? Brandnew. 14:38, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::Gay when your gank warring... Frosty No U! 14:38, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Get back onto Guild Wars you loser. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:09, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :It used to randomly close during RA matches on me, pretty annoying. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:33, 29 July 2008 (EDT) i r back discuss[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 10:16, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :To sexy to discuss tbh Frosty No U! 10:25, 29 July 2008 (EDT) firebal instead of 1 aeo spell? Do you think firebal would be better isnead of Teinai's Heat since i got already much damage of the aeo. And it would be good vs players. (http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:E/A_Fiery_Promise) asked it in comments but noone aswers :Probertjan 10:48, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Yes, it's not like the NPC's are gonna survive MS and 1 DoTAoE spell. Frosty No U! 10:51, 29 July 2008 (EDT) So i herd u like mudkips... 19px*Jebus* Is 11:20, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :No, I don't like Mudkip, for all I care Mudkip can suck my chocolate salty balls. 11:23, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::OMG URE GONNA GET IT GODLIEST COME HERE! WEVE FOUND A REBEL! GO COMPANION CUBE GOOOOO 19px*Jebus* Is 11:25, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::Did I say anything about the companion cube, i just think with the state of the current economy it is impossible to like both the companion cube and mudkip, and since one is a cube, the shitty blue thing had to go. Frosty No U! 11:26, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::wtf? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 11:32, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Meldgriefway Me, Golden, GoD and Thunda are about to grief spike, results shortly. Frosty No U! 16:01, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :It shows promise, need to get it down tight though tbh, Discuss. Frosty No U! 16:41, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::Better spike tbh. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 19:03, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::mm, needs the A/R and PTS Frosty No U! 19:04, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I know. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:13, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Wow. you now have more good then other builds, you are now the master of 'good' builds, congratulations; it's a promotion. Brandnew. 07:42, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Indeed, great next. Frosty No U! 07:42, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :: --[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 15:37, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::^ Frosty No U! 15:39, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::The black Pikachu should be saying "U DON'T FAIL". XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:19, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::YEH FROSTY WIF THE SKADDIDDLES TO PAY THE MCBIZZLES 19px*Jebus* Is 16:21, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Im gonna post another Other Build now. Frosty No U! 16:22, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::did i make u get into an edit conflict :P 19px*Jebus* Is 16:23, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No. Frosty No U! 16:33, 30 July 2008 (EDT) I fixed up the bar for you; it isn't as energy heavy, nao. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:33, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :^ Frosty No U! 15:22, 31 July 2008 (EDT) After The signet mesmer merge, I have noticed that except for SoJ mesmer,I submitted the other 3, I am an awesome obs nigger. Frosty No U! 15:22, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :seriously. what's with the racism on the wiki? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 15:26, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::I am black, is there a problem with this? Frosty No U! 15:27, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::Africna British... Soudns really wierd compared to African American. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:28, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol, All we have in england is africans and middle east-ian people, it's a "Multi-Cultural" society, that is falling apart. Frosty No U! 15:29, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Sounds like Toronto in Canada, tbh. I live a couple hours away from Toronto, though. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:39, 31 July 2008 (EDT) lolwut Even though I'm on a break, I cldn't resist to cure some boredom by clicking the bloo links here. I hope your comments on this were sarcasm? --'Sazzy ' 18:18, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Nope it ownz, 75 AL. Frosty No U! 18:18, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::I thought even SS rits were smart enough to use those insignia's in the first place. There's so much more wrong with it than just the armor rating. I thought u were better than that QQ --'Sazzy ' 18:21, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::It ownz, SS was used in GvG, first mentality of a PvX user is to make sure a build goes through now. Anyway, atleast you don't blow up kekeke? Frosty No U! 18:23, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Wut about snare, e-management and everything else a sin has over this? And 75 AL still makes a nice BOOM, even though it's a smaller one than a 60AL one. --'Sazzy ' 18:25, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Ownz RA tbh, Leaping Mantis for snare tbh, Zeal is enoug e-management. What else does a sin have over it? Frosty No U! 18:28, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Right. Time to retreat into my dark corner. --'Sazzy ' 18:31, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's scary the fact it works tbh Frosty No U! 18:31, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I could show you some stuff that works too which would make you lol to death. That doesn't really make it leetsauce. --'Sazzy ' 18:34, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Did I say it's leettastic, I am saying it works, it gets around the low al problem with ALL Rit SS builds, and it can produce a moderate spike, 210 BoS like I said is epic, it's not great but it does work. Frosty No U! 18:35, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::SS Rits do work, but a Sin could take a Conjure+MS/DB for more DPS. By using Ghostforge Insignias, however, is that you're losing out on 40 health. That isn't a big problem, but Sin's don't use Blessed or Nightstalker's Insignias for the extra armor, but take 40 health over 10-15 extra armor (which, when I come to think about it, isn't really worth it). [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:36, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Use Vital weapon tbh Frosty No U! 18:36, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Ur starting to hurt my eyes tbh QQ --'Sazzy ' 18:38, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::BURN Frosty No U! 18:38, 31 July 2008 (EDT) When did you guys GvG without Skakid? I told you not to. I mean, we need ATLEAST Skakid, maybe a few other people that are actually good at Guild Wars. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:38, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :Last night, well Ska came on when we had 7, but it was a shambles, so rage quit was the way forward. Frosty No U! 18:39, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::I put a notice for the guild to NOT play GvG without experienced players (SKAKID). True story. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:35, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::Is this guild Luxon? Selket Shadowdancer 21:52, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::can i has join guild? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:54, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::i shall join! i order you to let me in. As i now have a mic ^^.... finally Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 05:27, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::If you want to join the guild add frosty goes sin and I will invite you. Frosty No U! 05:38, 1 August 2008 (EDT) It doesnt matter who's on or not in this guild tbh. If you have 6 to 8 players and you want to GvG then go ahead and do it. The point is to practice and get better not to make it to top 200. Plus, if you DO get good, then our rating will jump up quickly anyway no matter how low it is. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:43, 1 August 2008 (EDT) So I herd My computer was fixed, gogo TA. Brandnew. 05:23, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :^ Frosty No U! 05:32, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::Loading GWs first, might take a while. Brandnew. 05:36, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::Lol, have fun downloading a gazillion updates. Frosty No U! 05:37, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Dont let me join then :( Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 05:39, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Done, gogo gimme your IGN. Brandnew. 05:42, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::You don't mean me do you :( - Dutchess Of Rose Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 05:43, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Indeed I don't ;) Brandnew. 05:44, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Eval fool Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 05:44, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Add Black Mesmer Obaby Frosty No U! 05:46, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Lame lameway beat us :( As did RA... Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 07:21, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Meh, I was awful today. Havn't played gw in a while so. Brandnew. 07:22, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Needed a decent smiter, who drawed more. Frosty No U! 07:23, 1 August 2008 (EDT ::::::::::::Aswell as more kills. (I believe I scored about only 5 in total. O_o) And I need better mic. Brandnew. 07:25, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Were you trying to run lameway with assassins again? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:32, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::No, with 2 conjure warriors. We were going to run three warriors first, but warriors are an endangered spiecies in TA. Brandnew. 07:35, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Yarr. Lameway makes people with Frenzy QQ tbh. And it's really difficult to out pressure with just two standard warriors. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:54, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Next time rangerspike?;D Brandnew. 08:20, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :With Frenzyyy?! Yes im up for that Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:36, 1 August 2008 (EDT) How can i add builds to be vetted? Any help apreciated Hole Talks dirty. 08:52, 1 August 2008 (EDT) : howcan what? :S Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:53, 1 August 2008 (EDT) would be a good place to start. Selket Shadowdancer 08:54, 1 August 2008 (EDT) " Submitting new builds The following documentation is still in the process of being adapted to the new vetting system. We are trying to keep it up to date, but some inconsistencies might remain at the moment. " yeah that really helped -.- Hole Talks dirty. 09:00, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :Check this out PvXwiki:Writing_good_builds, that's where I learnt most of what you need. Frosty No U! 09:11, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :All the info he needs about builds (including that link you just posted) is in the link titled builds (2nd link from the top of the page). Sorry for not making it totally clear, I mistook you for someone who might actually be intelligent around here. :) Selket Shadowdancer 09:38, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::You should be ashamed selket. intelligent people?! what rubbish Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:43, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::What r intelligent meanz? Frosty No U! 09:45, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::My thoughts exactly! :D Selket Shadowdancer 10:28, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Sorry let me rephrase my question i mistook you for someone with common sense. How do I get my build into the "Build Stubs" catagory. It says do no put in builds manually. Also, you Sir, are not very nice. Hole Talks dirty. 10:01, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :Sir? That's a new one, did I get knighted by the Queen? As for common sense, did you not see the smiley at the end of my post? WTS Common sense to people with poor reading skills, only 3 ecto each. :) As for the rest, which you so did not make even remotely obvious to anyone here, Frosty has it covered below, which was also covered in the link within the link I sent you. Lastly, yes you are right, I am not nice, especially when I've been up since 5am and other people start throwing sarcasm around to people they have never spoken to before which was just completely unnessacary, no? Selket Shadowdancer 10:28, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :If you took the time to read what I sent you it tells you all you need to do when writing up builds, just add to the top of the build your writing. Frosty No U! 10:03, 1 August 2008 (EDT) HEY FROSTY STOP BEING AFK PLZ [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 13:17, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :Ups. You're always logged onto Guild Wars but always go AFK :P -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 13:18, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::We need you for manly TA shenanigans nao pl0x. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 13:39, 1 August 2008 (EDT) '''HAI FROSTAY' Yes I am that man!(Trigun Reference) FYI U r omfghaxcool and very brave. You are like the braveheart of gvg only'BRAVER'! Also needs more shove. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 01:34, 2 August 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User%3AGodliest%2FContestbox%2F08&diff=642181&oldid=642169 ups [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:24, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :8>7 tbh Frosty No U! 05:20, 4 August 2008 (EDT) IGN My nombre is under farmer.--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 20:57, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :Good boy Frosty No U! 05:20, 4 August 2008 (EDT) i r can has zkeys? for winning teh contest of course. [[User:Saint| Saint]] 21:51, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :You get what I give you. (need the IGn btw) ::mm my brother fried my pc and newegg rejected my credit card, so ittl be another bit before i can sign on GW. ign : Saint Sillix but dont expect me on anytime soon. save me shum stuff plox. [[User:Saint| Saint]] 13:04, 4 August 2008 (EDT) You need to stop being an AFK whore. Atleast set your status to Away if you're eating or Do Not Disturb if love making. But fo srs, stop being AFK. Also, you need to archive. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:57, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :^ [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 10:59, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::^^Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 11:20, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Frosty doesn't make love; he commits felonies. - 11:23, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I just lol'd right there. I made a "guild announcement" as a little, err... request? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 11:24, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::It's not a felony, it's suprise sex zzz Frosty No U! 15:11, 4 August 2008 (EDT)